Taking Chances
by ColourMeDemented
Summary: "I shouldn't be doing this, it's so wrong, and so not me. But I can't help it, every time I start to tell him no, my heart breaks and I have no choice. I'm so tired of trying to control things, maybe I can just let him take control. This is what I've been searching for." Warnings: cheating, BDSM, language drinking, drugs ect... (More inside) Klaine, Kurtbastian endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I'm gonna keep the intro short so see can get on to the story. This is a Kurbastian fic, NOT - I repeat- NOT Klaine friendly. So just letting you know it starts Klaine but will not stay that way. And this is a little more angst than my past fics.**

**A few things I've changed from the actual show: Blaine starts McKinley at the very start of the year, and the musical begins casting right away. **

**GENERAL WARNINGS (more will be added in the beginning of chapters as they come up.) General Angst, Smutt, Cheating (not right away, but be aware it does happen.) boyxboy, language, adult themes, abuse, underage drinking/ sex/ partying, drugs (and I don't mean pot.) **

**Okay, if you're still with me, enjoy! **

**XOXO**

...

"I'm just saying, Kurt. Maybe you should try for a role that's a little less masculine." I take deep breath and close my eyes, ignoring the sound of Blaine going on about type casting and competing for a role against "my one true love" and how awful he will feel when he gets the part,

because obviously I dont stand a chance for such a manly part as Romeo.

I just nod my head, I don't even feel like fighting it. Because then I have to put up with a whiny Blaine for the next week, and all of my so-called friends blaming me for making the male lead upset "And therefor jeopardizing our chances at nationals" as Rachel put it last time we fought.

Honestly, Blaine's whining has reached an all time high. It's all about BlaineBlaineBlaine. And he never fails to remind me how he's so much better than me. I knew right away when he transferred here it was going to be that way. I mean he made a huge fucking show of himself when he transferred on the second day of school who does that? Why not just start on the first day like a normal person? That's how it was at Dalton, why would it be any different now? Right. It's barely a month into my Senior year, and I just want it to hurry up and be done with.

"You're right. What was I thinking? Silly me." Blaine gives me that condescending smile that if I'm telling the truth, makes me want to punch him in the mouth. It's the same one he gave me during "sexy lessons" I hate his face right now.

"So, Disney night at my place?" And IM the one who's not sexy?

"Can't. Having dinner with my family, and then game night." When we first started dating he was always invited to these, but a week ago I told him it was strictly family now, so I lied, whatever. I just need some time without him.

"Okay, we Will schedule something. I gotta get to class though, see you in glee."

He swayed away without even a peck to the cheek, like always. He hates PDA, and at first I thought it was sweet, now it's just annoying.

...

Ive never skipped school before. But I just couldn't be in Glee today, so I texted Finn telling him I went home sick, and to get a ride from someone, and I headed to the Lima Bean For a little me time.

I get in line behind an elderly lady dressed in a pink bathrobe, her hair in curlers. I guess when you're that age you don't have any fucks left to give. Can't wait. I think I'll be that old guy with purple hair who makes inappropriate sexual remarks at the male nurses at the nursing home, just to rile them up.

"Let me buy your coffee?" at first I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, but he was staring at me expectantly, emerald eyes locked into mine, toothy smirk making my heart race, I know I shouldn't, but there's nothing wrong with taking a free drink from someone who offered, is there?

"Um, sure. Wh-who are you?" His laugh sounds magical. Those lips pulling into a wide smile, I wonder how they'd feel wrapped around my co- no. Nope. That is definitely not okay.

"Sebastian Smythe. You?"

"Kurt Hummel." his smirk is back, and we move up to the barista and place our orders, he pays and leads me to a table that's in the back, out of the way. And my heart really should not be beating as fast as it is. Who's to say he's even gay? He's probably straight. Yep. He can't possibly be gay, he's way too hot And I'm not that lucky. Wait, am I seriously thinking that?

"So Kurt. Tell me about yourself, you single?" I choke on my drink and he hands me some napkins as I cough. "Sorry if that was too forward. I just wanted to know I wasn't wasting my time, though I'm sure someone as pretty as you must have a boyfriend."

I regain my breath, and I start to say yes, I do. But the answer gets caught in my throat. I don't want him to leave.

"Yeah, I do." Sebastian cocks his head to the side and frowns,

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"I- I uh. Well the thing is... I. Um" eloquent Hummel. At least that gorgeous smirk is back.

"Listen, how about I give you my number. No reason we can't be friends. Right?"

Except the fact I want to throw myself at you like a horny slut.

"No. No reason we can't be friends."

"Great."

After he walks me to my car and opened the door for me he smiles and bites his lip,

"Text me when you get home, beautiful."

I think my hearts about to fall out my ass.

"O-okay."

**Sooooo what do we think? **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: language, underage drinking, mentions of drugs (not of the plant variety) mentions of sexual situations. **

**This chapter we will get a glimpse into Sebastian's thoughts. Yay! **

**And I know Kurt may seem a little OC, as well as Seb, but it works for the story. **

**And no, it's none of our characters doing drugs. **

...

Oh my god. Why am I doing this? I'm not seriously about to text him. Why am I making such a big fucking deal about this? It's just texting, it's not like I'm going to text him and say 'hey wanna come fuck my tight virgin ass' and attach a picture of my dick. I'm just texting him. Totally innocent.

To Sebastian: Hey, got home safe. Thanks for coffee, I seriously needed it. -Kurt

I set my phone down next to me and lay down, I don't know why I feel so empty lately, or how I can even feel empty and out of control at the same time. I just feel like for once if like someone to take care of me. But that's not going to happen, Blaine's too worried about himself, he'd never be able to give me what I need...what do I need?

xxx

Jeffs party is in full swing, and it's barely 5 in the afternoon. Most of the guys are drinking and gambling, I think Nick actually just bet Jeff a blow job in front of everyone.

Some guys I don't recognize are doing blow off of the glass coffee table, pretty sure Jeff doesn't know about that.

Why am I sober you ask? I have no fucking clue. I guess I'm just not in a drinking mood. I'm also waiting for that beautiful boy from the coffee shop to text me. God, what I wouldn't give to have him. Whoever his boyfriend is clearly doesn't know what he's got.

My phone buzzes and my heart does some cliched skip

Unknown: Hey, got home safe. Thanks for coffee, I seriously needed it. -Kurt

I quickly add his name as a contact and text him back as I go upstairs, snagging a bottle of cherry vodka and a shot glass.

To Kurt: Hey Sexy, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me.

From Kurt: How could I ever forget about you? You make quite the impression.

To Kurt: I'll take that as a compliment.

From Kurt: you should.

My heart hammers in my chest as I look down at the bottle next to me. I wonder...

xxx

Am I really flirting with him? Yeah I guess I am. Why don't I feel bad about it? If anything I feel excited.

Just then another text comes in and I can't help the flip my stomach does.

From Sebastian: We should play a game.

To Sebastian: What kind?

From Sebastian: Got any booze?

I bite my lip and look at my locked night table where I keep my Skinny Girl Vodka, I know I know, but it's delicious.

To Sebastian: Yes

From Sebastian: We're gonna play 2 truths and a lie. If the other person guesses right you drink, if you get it wrong you drink, good?

I really shouldn't do this. But I really want to.

To Sebastian: 1) My middle name is Christopher

2) I HATE fake Christmas trees

3) My favorite musical is RENT

xxx

Holy shit, he's actually going to play?

Kurt Christopher Hummel has a ring to it, so I think that's true.

RENT seems a little too obvious,

To Kurt: 3 is a lie.

From Kurt: I have a feeling I'm going to get really drunk because of you.

To Kurt: hehehehe you know my plan?

1) I secretly like romcoms

2) I've never had a boyfriend

3) my favorite food is nacho cheese. Don't care what it's on.

From Kurt: 2 is a lie.

xxx

From Sebastian: 1 is actually the lie. Enjoy that shot for me.

I take my second shot and I'm already starting to feel it. I need to throw him off.

To Sebastian: 1) I hate romcoms

2) I know the single ladies dance by heart

3) I used to be on the football team

From Sebastian: 3 is the lie

To Sebastian: Enjoy tht shot.

The game continues on for about 20 minutes, and three more shots each until we call it off because we're both apparently light weights.

From Sebastian: You looked so fucking hot in those jeans today. Is your ass that perfect without clothes on?

my dick twitches in my pants and I palm myself to relieve some of the pressure.

Im sure talking to Sebastian lIke this counts as cheating, but in my drunken state I just don't seem to give a fuck.

xxx

From Kurt: cheerleading and dance does tht.

Oh sweet god, picturing Kurt in a cheerleading uniform is not helping my hard on go down, nonononono do NOT think of going down, that image, holy fuck. His lips are so full. I bet they would feel incredible on my dick.

To Kurt: Shitt that's hot.

From Kurt: I have to go. Phones dying. I'll txt u tomorrow. Xxxxx

cold shower, here I come.

xxx

I have no idea what I'm doing. Why does a guy I just met have the power to make me feel this way? Ugh.

I realize I have a raging hard on and pull my pants and underwear down and wrap my hand around my throbbing cock, though instead of quickly and shamefully getting off like usual, I take my time. Slowly teasing and stroking. I lube up two fingers and tease along my hole before shoving them both in roughly, rubbing along my prostate and coming while moaning Sebastian's name into my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :) thank you to all the reviews, favs and follows! I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, and until March (when I start school) You can expect an update at least every other day, though at that rate it's very possible this will be done before march. Who knows. **

**Chapter Warnings: language, BDSM themes, smutty dreams, brief Daddy! Kink (Daddy! Sebastian) **

**Enjoy, and as always please review! **

...

I look down at my pretty porcelain boy, wrists bound to the bed by leather cuffs, black silk blind fold covering his eyes and earplugs in, his breathing has evened out and I'm sure he's in his subspace. My Angel has been so stressed lately and I'm the only one who knows how to make him feel better.

I uncuff my boy and turn him onto his stomach, and take out the earplugs. my fingers ghost down his spine and I ask him in a low voice,

"What do you want Daddy to do, Angel?" Kurt takes a deep breath and lets out a shaky moan,

"Please Daddy, I need to be spanked." I can't help the smile on my face,

"How many, baby boy?" He thinks for a minute and bites his lip, "Uh-uh, none of that, you'll hurt those pretty lips. How many times should I spank you?"

"T-twenty?"

"Twenty It is." I place the earplugs back and rub my hand over the black spandex boyshort panties he's wearing. I just love when he wears black, it's such a beautiful contrast to his skin.

I pull the underwear down just below his ass and palm the firm globes for a moment before landing the first smack on his right cheek. He gasps and I take one plug out,

"remember the safe words?"

"Yellow slow down, red stop, Sir." Him calling me Sir does so many things to my cock, though Daddy will always be my favorite.

"Good boy."

**_BUUUZZZZZZZZZZ!_**

What the fuck!? Oh yeah, alarm. Fuck, seriously did not wanna wake up from that dream. Ugh, I have a feeling I'm gonna be taking a lot of cold showers.

Stupid boyfriend. Why does he have to have a boyfriend? That fucking sucks! Though I'd probably creep him out, very few guys share my...kinks? Though is it really a kink if I'd want a full time BDSM relationship? Like have Kurt address me as Sir, and actually have rules and things? Then what is that? A lifestyle?

I shower and get ready for school, at least it's Friday. As I finish my phone buzzes from the night stand and I literally sprint and dive over the king sized bed to get to it.

_From Kurt: Hey sorry I had to go so quick last night. Kinda got sick. _

_To Kurt: It's OK, honestly I thought I'd freaked you out. lol_

_From Kurt: Noooo, you're good *wink* but hey I gotta get to class, I think we start earlier than Dalton? Anyway do you want to meet for coffee again today? Same time? _

OMGOMGOMG he wants to hang out again!

"Dude, shut up! You sound like a twelve year old girl who found out her crush like totaly like likes her too! Omg. Shut up." I turn around and throw a pillow at him. I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud.

"You know, for my older brother you're a real tool."

"That's part of the job." He smirks and I swear it's like looking in a goddamn mirror. He's only two years older than me and people often ask if we're twins. "So Seb, who is he? I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up."

I sigh and sit on the bed,

"His name is Kurt Hummel. He's 17, goes to McKinley. And he has a boyfriend."

"So are you the other man?"

I rub my palms into my eyes an groan,

"I don't know. Maybe? Is almost sexting cheating?"

"Define almost." I show him the texts and he scrunches his eyebrows together, "well honestly, if Ashleigh did this I'd call it cheating." I nod and sigh again And he continues, "Also the fact you're hanging out again today after that, and he didn't even mention how it got out of line last night, kinda leads me to think cheating is where it's going. You okay being the other man?"

"Honestly, not really. But I'm so drawn to him. I don't want to not have him."

"You're a Smythe." He leans in closer and looks me dead in the eye, "You want him? You take him. The Smythes don't take no for an answer."

xxx

I keep catching myself watching the clock in every class, excited for class to let out. On Fridays I have open for the last hour of the day (like most Seniors) so I can leave. Thankfully Blaine is a Junior, I long for my Friday off hours.

The bell rings for lunch and I Gather my things and hurry to the lunch room as fast as I can, snagging a seat between Brittany and Sam, and infront of Finn.

I unwrap my sandwich and eat while listening to the conversation around me. Everyone is buzzing about spring fling and honestly I just don't see the big deal. It just sounds like a mini prom.

Blaine seems really excited about it and every time he tries to get my attention -probably to ask me to go with him- I ask either Britt or Sam a random question. I think at this point I'm trying to get Blaine to break up with me. I'd do it myself but I feel bad that he left Dalton for me. I sometimes wonder if he did that to make sure I wouldn't break up with him. Like relationship insurance. Sometimes I feel like a hostage.

Lunch finishes and I rush off to my 5th hour class, which is a study hall. I pick a chair in the far back of the library that's hidden by shelves and is in a corner so no one will be able to go behind me and spy.

I take out my tablet and load the page I found a few days ago when I google searched some of my, I guess they could be called desires? But it brought me to a BDSM lifestyle social network site.

I read for most of study hall on the about page. I'm about 99 . 99 percent sure I am a submissive. And 100 percent sure Blaine is nowhere near a dominant.

...

I walk into the Lima Bean about five minutes early to find my angel already at our table. He's dressed to kill, in a pair of the tightest black skinny jeans I think I've ever seen, a red short sleeve Henley and black doc martins that go up to his knees. I smile and go over without even grabbing a coffee,

"Hello gorgeous." He looks up and smiles at me. I'd kill for that smile to be directed at me every day, I just need to get what his face out of the way. Samuel was right. I'm a motherfucking Smythe, I don't sit in the back seat an let my beautiful porcelain angel be with someone who is not me. I can be the other man for a bit, just to give him incentive to leave what ever loser he's with now. Patience Sebastian. "How was school?"

"It was okay. It's school I guess." he looks upset, he shouldn't frown, ever. I think there should actually be a law against it. Like anyone who's the cause of Kurt Christopher Hummel frowning shall immediately be put to death. A horrible death, like being pecked by ravens.

"Don't you like getting to see your friends? Your boyfriend?"

"I can't stand my boyfriend." Woah. Not what I expected. Lucky me. This may be easier than id originally thought. He spends the next half hour explaining what's wrong and why he hasn't left him, and I can't help but feel a little hopeful. If I can just show my gorgeous boy what things should be like, I know I'd have him away from that other guy in a Blink.

But how? I'm sitting here trying to think if a way, but then Kurt unknowingly hand delivers one to me,

"And honestly I feel like a freak. Who wants a guy who feels the need to be Tied up and controlled?" My head snaps up and I look into his eyes, is he serious? I VOLUNTEER!

"Well, I would." his eyes get wide and he gasps, so close to how it sounded in my dream that I'm trying everything to will away my hard on.

"What?"

"Maybe we should go back to my place and talk. It's a little too public here." he nods and i lead him to my car, saying I can bring him back later. And then were on our way to my house.

**Ohhhhh my gosh. What will happen at Sebastians? Will Kurt cheat? We will see. **

**Review and let me know what you would want to see! I live to please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy people like this story! **

**Chapter Warnings: Language (as always because I have a filthy mouth and it seeps into my stories) BDSM, Talk of sexual situations, Cheating. **

...

I look around the bedroom and gasp. It's really not what you would expect of a teenage boy. The walls are a dark red with gold moulding along the floor and ceiling. A large French door leads out onto a balcony and sheer gold curtains puff in and out with the breeze like lungs.

In the middle of the room there is a large four post king size bed with dark red and black bedding, and gold throw pillows. All of the furniture in the room looked like aged gold, dusted over dark wood.

a large piano sits in the far right corner next to the balcony doors, and is the only place in the room that is not immaculate. It has sheet music scattered around, some of which looks hand written, with notes and scribbles all in the margins.

I didn't know it was possible to be aroused by a room.

"So, what do you think?" Sebastian smiled and seemed somehow powerful and bashful at the same Time.

"It's amazing. Did you decorate it?"

"Yeah. My favorite colors." I nod and walk to vet to the bed, I need to know if it's as soft as it looks.

And it is. Wow. I lay back and stare at the gold brushed ceiling, just letting my mind wander. I feel the bed dip next to me and turn my head to the left where I see Sebastian laying next to me, watching me with that impish grin on his face.

"So what do you know about BDSM?" I ask and he puts one of his arms under his head,

"Ive known for about two years that I'm a Dom. So I've had plenty of time to research. What do you want to know?"

I take a minute and think, what do I want him to tell me? I don't think I want him to tell me anything. I want him to show me. And I don't know if the fact that my heart has chosen him as my Dom before I got a chance to think about it terrifies me or not

"Ive heard of a subspace. I want to know what it feels like."

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a sub. Though I've read it's like the ultimate state of calm." I nod and take a deep breath,

"Show me." He looks shocked, but for some reason I know he won't say no.

"It can only work if you trust the other person completely."

"I do." He thinks for a minute and stands, walking over to a gold chest I didn't notice earlier.

He returns with some black sweats and a black cotton shirt.

"Put these on. You can either dress here or in the bathroom. Then use the toilet and get a drink of water. You have five minutes." His entire demeanor has changed and I hurry to comply.

Im back on the bed in four minutes and he smiles,

"Good boy." My god I never knew being praised would make me feel so good. I just want him to praise me more. "Before we start, let's set a few ground rules. Rule number one, you will address me as Sir or D- Sir, while we are doing this, until I say we are done. If at any time you forget this rule you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Rule number two, You will use a safe word if it gets to be too much, yellow is slow down, red is stop. Repeat please."

"Yellow slow down, red stop, Sir."

xxx

Holy shit I almost told him to call me Daddy. There's a way for this to end faster than it started. But him calling me Sir is doing a whole lot to my dick and I need to calm down.

"Good, if you need to be punished because you forgot how to address me, you will receive ten spankings, on your bare ass. And you will count them out. Okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"Lay down Angel, on your stomach, hands above your head." He does as he's told and I walk over to the chest that holds all of my toys. I grab two black scarves, they will probably be better than hand cuffs for this time. I pick out a thick black blind fold and earplugs.

I go back to the bed and set the items down, and run my hand along his back like in my dream, wishing there were pale skin there instead of a Tshirt.

"Heres what I'm going to do, let me finish telling you and then when im finished if you have any questions air objections, let me know. If you interrupt me you will get ten spankings. Understand?"

"yes Sir."

"I'm going to tie your hands and feet to the bed with scarves, and blind fold you. I'll also put earplugs in, you will not be able to see or hear anything. I'm not going to do anything other than touch you -above the clothes, in non private spots, to let you know I'm here. All I want you to do is relax. Okay, Baby?"

Kurt thinks for a moment, and I can see how much is going on inside his mind. I think he's trying to figure out if this counts as cheating, and it probably does. But he's my boy -even if it hasn't been said- and it's my job to make him feel good. If he wants to do this, I will gladly do it.

"Yes Sir."

I tie the scarf around his wrists, the soft cloth winding around his thin wrists contrasts beautifully with the milky comfort of his skin. I tie the other end of te scarf to one of the slats in my headboard, and then do the same to his ankles.

"How are you?"

"Good Sir." I let out a breath and pick up the blind fold,

"I'm going to Blond fold you now. After that I will put the ear phones in. I'll leave you like that for an hour unless you safeword. If you say yellow, I will take the earplugs out and ask what you need. If you say red I will undo everything and we will talk about it. Okay?"

"Yes, please Sir." He sounds so close to begging and it's such a beautiful sound.

I wrap the blindfold around him, sad I no longer can see those eyes. And then I put the earplugs in.

He takes a deep breath and I can tell he's thinking. I lay down next to him and run my fingers along his back.

xxx

My god, since I can't see or hear its like my touch sense is a thousand times more sensitive.

I feel his fingers run along my back and I just breathe in the scent of him. I turn my head and bitty may face in the pillow that I think he uses when he sleeps. It has a clear depression in the middle and smells like tea tree oil. I think that's what Sebastian uses as shampoo. I breathe in deep and it's only been maybe ten minutes but my emotions are going crazy.

What am I doing here? Why do I feel so strongly for a boy I've known for two days? I've never trusted anyone other than my father like this before. Not Rachel or Finn or Mercedes, and definitely never Blaine.

Blaine. I'm always on guard with Blaine. I never know what he will take as an insult. Once I told him I didn't like his song choice and he accused me of being jealous and trying to make him pick a bad song so I would have more of a chance at a solo.

And he never thinks about my feelings, actually he takes every chance he can to make me feel worse about myself. Always likes to point out how unsexy I am.

I don't even notice I'm crying and babbling until Sebastian takes one of the earplugs out and I realize I've called him Seb instead of Sir.

"Kurt you broke one of the rules, so not you're going it get ten spankings on your bare ass. I'm going to put the earplug back in, count them out."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

xxx

I place the earplugs back in and move down so I'm in line with his ass. Even in sweats it looks amazing.

I pull the sweats down, leaving his underwear and plenty of time for him to safe word and oh my fuck, he had bright red boy short panties on. I know there was no way to fit boxers in those unholy pants.

I rub my hand over the clothed swell of his ass and reach for the waistband, waiting a second for him to object. There is none and I pull them down to just below his perfect ass, the tight spandex pushing his already tight ass higher.

Xxx

The first smack isn't so bad, and I let out a "one" per his order. It stings a little but it's strangely calming.

Each smack is harder than the last, always landing in a random spot. Though I know I they're not sloppy, the placement it deliberate and sure.

Its comforting.

i feel exposed, yet cared for.

"Ten!" That one hurt quite a bit. Placed right in the center of my ass And harder than all of the rest.

Sebastians sure hand rubs over the stinging flesh and I feel him mouth "Good boy" on the skin of my hip before pulling my clothes back on and untying my feet and hands, then he's taking the earplugs out and undoing the blindfold and I smile at him.

"Hours done Angel. How do you feel?"

"Relaxed Sir, can we nap?" He smiles at me and nods a before pulling the covers down and over us. He snuggles in behind me and wraps his arms tight around me, and next I know ion in the first peaceful, non nightmare plagued sleep I've had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE I LOVE YOU PLEASE DONT HATE ME.**

**I'm sure you dont care about my personal life, **

**so here we go! :)**

**Chapter Warnings: Same as previous, warnings will probably stay the same for a bit, I'll let you know if anything changes! Oh and this got a little emotional, talk of death (Kurts mom.)**

**We get a little look into Sebastian in this chap. Btw, if you want a better picture of what Ellie looks like, google images Renesmee from twilight. No I dont like twilight, but tell me she could not be related to Sebastian. **

**BTW SHOCK IN STORE. This is a BIG chap for Sebastian.**

**and Kurt ;)**

**Edit- I forgot one of sebs brothers lol. Thought I inluded him...**

* * *

Its dark when I wake up, and the temperature in the room had dropped significantly.

I untangle myself from Sebastian and tiptoe over to the open window. I turn to get my own clothing back on, but Sebastian begins to stir,

"Mmm, Baby? Where are you going?" My breath catches in my throat at the pet name and I can't help but smile.

"I was going to head home..." He sits up and looks at the clock, 1:14 am. I see his face fall and his confidence slips. But then its back, and he sounds sure of himself when he speaks again,

"No. It's too late for you to be driving. Come back to bed, tomorrow's Saturday. Send a text to your dad and let him know you're safe and at a friends." That voice makes me weak in the knees, I can practically feel them being pulled to the floor, my body begging me to submit.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Kurt does as I told him to and crawls back into the bed. I wrap him in the blanket and nuzzle my face into his soft chestnut hair. He smells like rosemary and mint,

He smells like home.

"Tell me a something about yourself." I mumble the soft request into his hair and he chuckles,

"You pretty much know everything about me. I feel like I've been running my mouth non stop since we've met." I smile and stroke the soft skin on his cheek,

"So think of something you haven't already told me. What are your parents like?" He mentioned his dad in passing, but didn't really go in depth. I really am interested to know who make this perfect boy for me. I want to thank them, fuck, I want to send a thank you gift. I chuckle to myself a little about that, how creepy would that be - "Thanks for fucking your wife and making an amazing boy that wants to spend time with me over his boyfriend and who submits himself to me - creepy as fuck, thats how creepy.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He scoffs a little and I smile, "Seriously, Kurt. I want to know how they met, where, was it love at first sight? When did they get married -if they did- or if they were hippies who were about free love. Tell me what they're like."

"My mom was 14 when they met. My dad was 18. My dads name is Burt Hummel, well Burt the second. My Moms name was Elizabeth Clark, everyone called her Lizzy. My mom was in her rebel phase, and my dad was what rebel girls loved. He was the bad boy quarterback he even had a motorcycle and wore a leather jacket. She fell in love instantly." He tells the story as if he's heard it a thousand times, and then told it to himself a thousand more. "My mom got pregnant with me about two months after they met. Her parents kicked her out, and she and my dad had to share a small shoebox studio apartment. She was a hard worker, she managed to get a job as a waitress and worked all the way through her pregnancy. My dad took more hours at the tire shop he now owns, it used to be my grandfathers before he decided to retire. They were able to afford a one bedroom right before I was born. She had just turned 15 when she had me, I was a month early. Apparently I was really tiny, and they didnt even know if I would make it. Mom barely made it through labor, she has such narrow hips, but refused to have a C-section, because of the epidural. Mom was a little bit of a hippie, Ive never had a vaccine -"

"Not even a flu shot?"

"Nope. She didn't believe in it. Have you ever looked at the things they put in a vaccine? Its not anything we need to have in our bodies, its toxic." I nod, he does have a point. But I'm too much of a pussy to get the flu, I may be strong and manly but the flu turns me into a little bitch. "She died when I was eight." I was not expecting that. "Her car was hit on the drivers side by a drunk driver who passed out at the wheel and ran a red light going 78 miles an hour. She died on impact."

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. My dad is my world. He and I are so close, he's been there for me through everything. He's my best friend." I smile and wrap my arms a little tighter around my precious boy. I will do anything to keep him safe and happy.

But I need what his ass out of my way.

"Thank you for telling me about them, baby. Do you want to sleep now?"

"No, I want you to tell me about your family."

"Okay, well My mom and Dad met in Law school, my dad studying to be a criminal deffence - "

"Oooh, a paid liar..." I bust out laughing and tickle his side, he squeals and pushed my hand away,

"Exactly. Mom is an Assistant DA, so you can see how well they get along in work. But in life they are amazing together. Moms name is Sara, and Dad is Jack. Mom was 25 and Dad 27 when they got married, and they focused on their work for a while before having my older Brother Derek, He's 24 now. After that, my brother Samuel, hes 20 Then they had me, and I have a... little sister whos 4, Elissah, I call her Ellie."

"Thats a cute nick name, I'd love to meet her."

"She would love you." Just like I do...

"You think so?" He asks, and I can hear a little bit of self consciousness seep through, we need to work on his self esteem.

"I know she would. She's a total princess, probably my fault, I spoil her rotten. She's let you dress her up for hours, and you'd be able to, her closet is the size of my room. She has the longest hair I've ever seen on a kid, too. She loves when people play with it."

"You really love her, dont you."

"She's my life."

...

The way Sebastian says that is a little off, I cant help but feel he's hiding something. But I soon forget about it and drift off to sleep.

In the morning I wake up next to a note saying to get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast.

I rush through getting ready and go down the stairs to where I remember the kitchen being, I hear giggling, that must be Ellie. Shes talking away about dolls, and I hear some chuckling that sounds like Sebastian,

I peek around the corner and it's just the two of them, and Sebastian starts telling her what the plans for today were, saying how Grandma and Grandpa had to go back to work today, so she would get to spend the whole day with Daddy and his friend,

"Is the friend a special friend?" I didn't remember him saying his parents are divorced,

"Yes, he is, baby girl." She smiles and claps her little hands together, dainty nails perfectly filed and painted light pink,

"I'm excited! Whats his name?" His father is gay?

"His name is Kurt." Oh holy shit.

I KNEW it. I KNEW there was something he lied about, before I know it I'm around the corner, looking at Sebastian,

"You didn't tell me she was your daughter, in fact you said sister."

"Daddy! Lying is bad. You have to do an extra chore now." Sebastian finished wiping syrup off the little girls chin,

"Ellie, why dont you go play in the living room while I explain to Kurt why Daddy told a lie. And then Daddy gets to clean your room as his chore." She skips off happily, stopping at the door way to the kitchen. She looks back over her shoulder, her long brown hair reaching down to her lower back, and smiles at me before skipping off.

Once I hear the TV on, I look at Sebastian,

"Okay, explain why you lied to me? I'm supposed to be able to trust you." He nods and sighs, looking down at his feet,

"I didn't want you to leave." My heart almost breaks as I see a tear roll down his face, "I want to be with you, Kurt. And you still are with your boyfriend, and I felt like once you knew I had a kid you wouldn't want the responsibility of it and leave. I love my daughter so much, and yeah it wasnt ideal when I found out that my attempt at trying to fit in resulted in getting a girl pregnant, and then having to beg her not to abort it, and signing a legal document saying she had no responsibility to Ellie once she was born, but she is my life. And I wanted to make sure I had you before telling you, I know I should have said something. But I was afraid you would stay with whatever his name is."

He stops talking and hes looking me in the eyes now, his eyes rimmed with red and shining with tears.

I look through the door way into the living room where the little girl is playing with dolls, acting out what was going on in the episode of project runway, and I dont know what happened, but the little part of me that felt attached to Blaine still, dissolved.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, he answered on the fifth ring,

"Kurt, what is it? I'm rehearsing for my audition, please make it quick."

"I'm breaking up with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorter Chapter, but its more of a transition. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I've found someone else."

"You CHEATED on ME?" The way he said that wasn't an 'oh my god I cant believe this, I'm so in love with you why why why' thing, it was more of an 'I'm a perfect person, I can't believe you would want anything more than perfect me. me me me me me...'

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna let you go so you can practice your audition. See you Monday. Byebye." Wow, I think that may have been the most heartless thing I've ever done in my life.

But I dont seem to care, because he was such an ass.

Funny how that works.

I hang up and Sebastian is staring at me, slack jawed.

"Does this make you my boyfriend.. or...?" I smile and wrap my arms around his neck,

"Sorry I took too damn long." He laughs and holds me tight against him, he feels like home.

"It was only 3 days, barely."

"Too fucking long."

"KURT! You says a swear!" I remove myself from Sebastian, and look at the girl who materialized in the door way,

"I'm sorry, Ellie." She scrunches her nose and shakes her head,

"You have to put money in the swear jar. Any of the words that are written on it you cant say, they each have an amount you have to put in if you do. We started it because my uncles have really bad language, so I know all the words." Sebastian nods and hands the bowl to me. Its a fishbowl with swears written on a sheet of pink paper and taped to it, some of them I cant believe anyone woyld say in front of a little kid, if I had known Ellie was standing there I wouldn't have even said 'Hell'.

I look at the list, and go to find how much I have to put in.

Fuck/ Fucking/ Fucker - $1.

I put my money in and Sebastian smiles, I think hes happy that I didnt make a fuss, and undermine the rules in front of his daughter. Wow. He has a daughter.

"So how do you put money in if you say a bad word?"

"I get an allowance." I look questioningly at Sebastian,

"I wanted her to know about money early on. If you teach them the value of a dollar early, theyre less likely to spend carelessly when theyre older. She has a list of chores she must do, and each chore has a dollar amount. She can also buy things like staying up an extra hour, having a friend over. things like that. She's really smart." I nod, Sebastian is the youngest parent I know, but he seems to be doing everything right.

"Thats, actually a really good idea." We smile at eachother and then Ellie nudges my leg, and raises her arms above her head. I look at Sebastian and he nods, so I kneel down and lift the little girl up. Her tall thin frame feels weightless, but not in a malnourished way, I think the Smythes are just naturally thin/ athletically built.

"So what do you wanna do today, Ellie?" Sebastian asks her, and she puts her finger to her chin, to show shes thinking, this girl is beyond adorable.

"I want Kurt to do my hair, and then go to the mall."

"I like you."

* * *

After I did her long hair in a fishtail braid and pick out an outfit for her, a pink sundress with white Sunday shoes- ruffled white socks and a white woven hat with a yellow and pink daisy on it- we all pile in Sebastians Car (mine still being at the Lima Bean) and go to the mall.

Sebastians car is beautiful, but still practical. In fact, I'm not really sure how I didn't notice the back seat before.

The white Land Rover is immaculate on the outside, but on the inside in the back you can tell a little girl spends time there. There is a pink booster seat, and stuffed animals litter the seat. A portable DVD player is attached to the back side of the passenger seat, facing the toddler. Princess DVDs strewn all over the floor, their original home in the seat pocket long forgotten.

Ellie was humming happily to _Part of Your World,_

"You have a beautiful voice, Ellie." She beams at Kurt and nods,

"I get it from Daddy."

We get to the mall and she's already unbuckling her seat belt,

"Ellisah Renee Ashline Smythe you sit your butt down until this car is fully stopped!" I chuckle and Ellie sits down, properly scolded by what I will now call Sebastians 'Dad voice'.

xxx

Walking through the mall with me holding Ellies left hand, and Kurt holding her right, just feels so absolutely perfect, and I'm having a hard time forning words to describe it.

Ellie is chatting happily with Kurt about hair and barbies, and Im looking around for a store to take her to. She's always begging to go into Forever 21, but I refuse to dress my four year old like a tramp.

I notice a short guy with gelled black hair and thick eye brows watching us. He looks angry, but he's dressed like only the most gay of homosexuals, so I'm not quite sure what his issue is.

We visit a few stores, and I notice the guy is following us. So I send Kurt into Claires with my credit card, and tell him Ellie can get one thing. The guy sits on a bench and pretends to read, I go over and stand in front of him,

"Is there a reason you're creeping on my daughter and boyfriend? Do I need to call the cops?" The guy looks up and looks at me, almost sadly,

"He was my boyfriend this morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, my head is cold. My hair was pretty much all damaged, so I got it all chopped off, all thats left is a fringe. It's super cute, but I live in Wisconsin and its cold as fuck. **

**Anyway, Yeah, Blaine is about to get a little creepy, and a lot pathetic in this story. I see Blaine in this story as a petulant child, and I wanna make it clear (just so no one starts to pity Blaine) That he is upset at the fact he LOST Kurt, not that he lost KURT. He is not upset about the fact that he lost Kurt because Kurt is amazing, he's mad he lost Kurt because that means Kurt no longer worships him. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He was my boyfriend this morning." I stare down at the boy, couldn't be older than 16. Looks like the kind of kid who gets swirlies on a regular basis. His red pants barely touch his ankles, and he is wearing saddle shoes with no socks. And the _kid_ is wearing suspenders, fucking suspenders. I put my smirk on and scoff loudly,

"And I can now see why he chose me." The boy looks offended, like I seriously wounded his pride. He starts to say something but I cut him off, "Listen what ever your name is-"

"Blaine."

"Blaine. Listen Blaine, Kurt chose me. And I plan on being with him for the rest of my life. I know I haven't known him for long, but he is the love of my life, and from what I've been told, you treated him like shit. So Here's whats gonna happen, you're going to walk away before Kurt sees you here, you're going to go nowhere near him OR my daughter and you're going to let us enjoy our day. And then come Monday you're going to leave Kurt alone, don't so much as look at him funny. Understand?" Blaine straightens up, trying to look tough I guess,

"And if I don't?" I lean down and get right up in his face,

"I'll kick your ass from here to next Thursday."

"Daddy?" I back up and look over to where Kurt is carrying Ellie on his hip, coming our way. "Daddy, whos that? And why do you look mad?" Kurt is looking over at Blaine, but I cant read the look on his face, normally he's an open book, but he's closed off, cold.

"Daddy's not mad, Ellie bean. He was just talking to Blaine here."

"You're lying." This girl is going to be the death of me.

"No Princess, it's all good. Why don't you come with me to get some pizza, and Kurt can chat with Blaine."

"But Kurt needs pizza too! He's too skinny, Daddy." I laugh and take Ellie out of Kurts arms,

"Kurt will catch up."

xxx

I watch Seb walk away with Ellie and turn back to Blaine,

"Can I help you?"

"How long."

"What?" Is he seriously worried about that? Does it even matter? "A few days."

"Kurt, baby" Here we go. "I can forget this little indiscretion. Come home with me, and we can put in a movie and you can help me read lines." I groan and roll my eyes,

"Dont you get it, Blaine? I dont want to run lines with you! I dont want Disney movies, unless I'm watching them with Ellie and I dont want you."

Blaine looks furious, he nods and turns on his heel, before walking away he looks back at me,

"You're making a mistake."

"No, Blaine. I'm not."

I turn and walk over to Melve's Pizza and grabbed a slice of supreme and a diet coke, and sat down next to Sebastian,

"How did it go with your friend, Kurt?"

"It went good Ellie, I don't think he'll be hanging around anymore."

"Good. I don't like him." Sebastian looks torn between doing the dad thing, or the Sebastian thing, but dad wins out,

"Ellie, thats not nice."

"He wants to take Kurt away. I like Kurt." Sebastian smiles at me and I can feel myself blushing.

"I like Kurt, too, Ellie Bean."

...

We got back to Sebastians house around two, and Ellie was starting to get fussy.

"I'm gonna go put her down for a nap, you wanna meet me in my room?" I smile and nod, already walking to the familiar room.

I look around at the pictures I didn't notice before, Sebastians whole family, Sebastian and two boys, all three in sports uniforms, Lacrosse I believe. More of Sebastian and family, and then one of Sebastian holding a new born baby, he looked so in love with Ellie, he was holding her close to his chest, thumb stroking over her wrinkly cheek, looking into her eyes. The frame was engraved, Ellisah Renee, July 18th 2009. It is the most beautiful picture I've had ever seen, I cant help taking my phone out and snapping a picture of it,

"So, we have about an hour and 12 minutes until the princess wakes up and demands a snack." I laugh and flop down on the bed, happy that I had not been caught,

"I have to go soon, My dad wants me home for dinner." Sebastian looks sad, "I promise I'll come back tomorrow, unless you have plans."

"I have some of the guys from Lacrosse coming over, I'd love them to meet you. If thats okay?" I think for a minute, part of me feels like we are going too fast, but it just honestly feels right. And I nod my head,

"I'd like that." He smiles and wraps me in a hug, placing a kiss to the top of my head,

"Okay, when Ellie gets up I'll take you back to the Lima bean an-" My phone rings cutting him off, I look at the caller ID, its Finn,

"Hello?"

"Kurt, you need to go on facebook."


	8. Chapter 8

**GUYS! I find out Monday if I got the job I interviewed for! I'm so nervous, but I think I have a good chance. I need this job so badly. Wish me luck! **

**And I'm sure I've made it clear that Blaine is not a good person in this fic. **

**Enjoy! And as always, I live for reviews, I have no friends so I pretend like you guys are my friends. Heart. **

* * *

I hang up the phone and run over to Sebs computer and click on the guest account. I go on the internet and type in Facebook with shaky hands. I log on and instantly I feel my stomach drop,

**Blaine Anderson: I honestly never thought I'd get my heart broken by Kurt Hummel. But now I understand exactly what he was about. He's nothing but a gold digger and as soon as someone with more money came along I was dropped on my ass. :/ so that sucks. I guess Ill sit around tonight with Disney movies and ice cream, nursing my broken heart. **

**Rachel Barbara Berry: Oh Blaine! We are so sorry this happened to you! KURT I thought you were better than this! **

**Puckerman: Kurt dude, not cool. Seriously thought you was better. **

**Finn Hudson-Hummel: GUYS back off Kurt! I'm sure theres more to the story. Blaine, this is not cool.**

**Puckerman: No whats not cool is Kurt being a tramp**

**Finn Hudson-Hummel: You are SO out of fucking line!**

The comments just kept going, I feel my lungs tightening and its hard to breathe. The glee club is divided, some on Blaines side and some on mine. A few warblers commented, telling Blaine how sorry they were he was hurt, but Jeff and Nick took my side, saying there was no way it was about money, and how they didn't think Blaine deserved me anyway.

There is a full on war going. And I just cant breathe.

"Baby? Whats wrong?" I show the screen to Sebastian and he schools his features, taking the laptop to the bed,

"What are you doing?"

"Handling things."

Seb clicks around a bit, and types something. I'm getting nervous, because as much as people are being dicks, I dont want him to be mean. Because that looks bad. He hands the laptop back, and I cant help the smile on my face. My relationship status was changed to in a relationship with Sebastian Grant Smythe, and underneath there was a picture they took at the mall, we were sitting in front of the fountain and Ellie was in my lap making a silly face. We looked like what most people would say a family looked like.

"Seb, thank you."

Then the notifications came in.

**Rachel Barbara Berry: Kurt I am appalled! And who is the little girl? Is that his sister?**

**Quinn Lucy Fabrey: Congrats, Kurt. Happy for you :) But who is the girl? Shes so cute!**

**Kurt C. Hummel: Thanks Quinn! Rachel Step off. And It's Sebastians Daughter, Ellie. **

**Quinn Lucy Fabrey: OMG! No way! How old are they?**

**Puckerman: Never knew Kurt had a Daddy kink. What a slut.**

**Sebastian Grant Smythe: Don't make me knock your shit. And Quinn, She is 4, I'm 18. :)**

**Quinn Lucy Fabrey: Oh thats so nice :) Kurt, did I tell you Im getting Beth back?**

**Kurt C. Hummel: OMG REALLY? HOW?! **

**Quinn Lucy Fabrey: Shelby is very sick, like terminally. We agreed at this age Beth would be able to forget, and it would be easier for her. **

**Kurt C. Hummel: Thats horrible, but I'm glad you're getting her back. I know how much you regretted giving her up.**

**Sebastian Grant Smythe: How old is she?**

**Quinn Lucy Hummel: She turned three in June. **

**Blaine Darren Anderson: Kurt are you serious? He has A KID**

**Kurt C. Hummel: Really? I didn't notice. **

**Sebastian Grant Smythe: Quinn, we should set up a play date :D Ellie doesn't have anyone to play with. Message Kurt and we can figure it out :) We're gonna get off here though, the scent of hair gel is wafting through the speakers. **

**Quinn Lucy Fabrey: LMAO, okay I will. Love you Kurt!**

**Kurt C. Hummel: Love you too, Q!**

I log off and settle into Sebastians arms,

"Thank you. I don't know how I would have done that without you." He smiles and kisses me on the head,

"It's no problem. So who all in on our side?"

"Well, my brother Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David. Rachel, Puck, Tina and Mike are all on Blaines side. Others are just in the middle or undecided." Seb nods and next thing I know I'm pinned under him,

xxx

I flip him over, catching him off guard. He squeals and I chuckle, leaning close to those plump lips that have been taunting me since we've met. To think I have not actually gotten to kiss them yet is awful.

I leav in close, but right before our lips touch I hear the baby monitor crackle,

"Daddy! I'm up! Can I have cookies?" I laugh, I must have lost track of time.

"No you may not, young lady. But I will give you some gold fish."

"Okay!"

I smile apologetically at Kurt and he laughs,

"Lets go get her food before she pounds on the door."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I've figured out what I'm going to do for updating, There will be an update every day for all of my storys, PLUS a weekly oneshot on Sundays. Send me prompts for Oneshots please, by PM or review if you're a guest :) But please if you can send them through PM so they're all in one place. The creator of the prompt will get a shoutout when their oneshot is written. No specific criteria for oneshots, but they must be Kurt, Dave or Sebastian centered and the only romantic pairings I will write are Kurtbastian, Humofsky, Klaine, Sebklaine. **

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**ALSO- I know some of you are wondering if the BDSM elements will continue, and dont worry they will, but they have to develop their relationship more too. :)**

* * *

I get home and unlock the front door, stopping in the threshold to take off my coat and shoes before calling out to my dad that I'm home. I hear the TV in the livingroom so I go and join him on the couch.

"Hey bud, long time no see." I smile at my dad,

"Sorry, I was having a great time with-"

"Sebastian. I know, I saw your facebook. Saw Blaines facebook, too. I gotta say, wanna hit the kid. Did you cheat on him?" I think for a minute, did I cheat on him? Probably. Even though we didn't have sex, or even really kiss, we did go too far.

"Yeah. I did." He looks disappointed, I hate that. Id rather him be mad. Like seriously, Id rather him scream and ground me. But he never yells, at me at least. Because he knows the way to get to me is calm disappointment. With Finn he'll yell, but with me he he just gives me that look and says-

"Really disappointed in you, Kurt. You shoulda just broken up with him." I sigh and close my eyes, I wish people could understand it just wasn't that easy!

"It wasnt that simple! You SAW how my so called friends reacted. He transferred schools, I felt like a hostage." He takes a drink of his soda, and shaked his head.

"I get that, kid. But no one deserves to be cheated on." I nod, and he has managed to make me feel like an awful person, but I know he doesn't hate me. He could never hate me

"I know dad."

"Are you sorry?" I feel like I should be, but I'm really not.

"No." Dad looks ate me for a while. I can't tell what he's thinking, and its a little unsettling.

"Well, as long as you're happy. But I wanna meet this kid. Friday night dinner, tell him he has to come. No exceptions." I nod, and I'm about to ask him about Ellie, but he seems to be reading my mind tonight, "And his daughter is more than welcome. I'll make sure we have kid friendly food. I'm sure Finn is going through mac 'n' cheese withdrawals anyhow." I laugh and wrap my arms around his shoulders,

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Im in the middle of giving Ellie her bath when the phone rings,

"Okay Ellie Bean, you get to play for ten minutes, then we're gonna rinse you off and get in your PJs."

"Otay!" I leave the door to the bathroom open so I can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get water everywhere.

"Hello?"

"Hey! My dad wants you and Ellie to have dinner with us of Friday. He said its not optional." I laugh and look to the bathroom when I hear a particularly loud splash,

"I'd love to, just let him know she's allergic to peanuts, please."

"Okay, sounds good! Poor girl, can't have peanut butter. I would die."

"We can't have that, I'd miss you. But she can have other nuts. She loves Almond and hazelnut butters, I just have to be sure they dont mix peanuts into it."

"Thats good, does she like Mac 'n' cheese?"

"She's four Kurt. What do you think." His laugh sounds crisp and clear through the phone and I close my eyes and pretend for a minute that he's here with me.

"Good point, so what are you doing?"

"Just giving the monster her bath, she got extra play time with her bath toys today so she's happy."

"Well I'll let you get back to that, I'll see you tomorrow, what time did you want me to come over?" I open my eyes and check on Ellie again when I hear a toy clank on the tile, she looks over at me and giggles, shes so cheeky.

"Does one work? The guys are gonna be here around two."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight, Bas."

I hang up the phone and grab Ellies Hello Kitty towel and scoop her out of the bath, flying her like a plane and tossing her onto the large bed.

"I'm gonna go get your jammies and then we can watch a movie, kay?"

"Kay! Hey Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Is Kurt gonna be my daddy, too?" I sigh and sit down onto the bed, pulling the girl into my lap, still snuggled into her large towel,

"Thats for Kurt to decide. Daddy hasn't known him that long, but I know I love him and hopefully we will be together for a long time."

"Forever?"

"Hopefully, princess."


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I just have to bring up Kurt being on a stripper pole, Um, can you say yummy?! And OMG I LOVED his voice in that song! Thank you for laying off the showtunes for a bit Glee writers! **

**As always, enjoy and review :)**

* * *

I get to Sebastians house right at one and knock on the door. I hear Ellie yell from inside, sounding excited. Then the door is swung open and I have my arms full of little girl. Sebastian calls from the kitchen to Ellie and I shut the door behind me,

"Ellie, how many times have I told you, you do NOT answer the door." Ellie huffs and brushes her long hair out of her face with he hands,

"But Daddy. it's KURT." Sebastian gets down on his knee, eye level with her and holds her by the waist. His dad voice is quite close to his dominating voice. When Sebastian gets level headed and stern he just emanates power and it makes my knees turn to jelly.

"I don't care who we are expecting, you have no way of seeing out to make sure that's who's really there." I want to bring up the fact that Sebastian lives in a gated community, but I feel like that would look like I was undermining him, and I don't want it to look like that. So I stay quite until he's finished with Ellie, and he sends the girl off to her room to play.

"So, she answers the door often?"

"Yeah, and I know it's a safe neighborhood, but you never know." I nod and take a seat at the kitchen counter,

"So what are we doing today? I remember you mentioning the guys on your team coming over." Sebastian smiles and takes a carpi sun out of the fridge and hands it to me, sipping on his own. I giggle a little and he rolls his eyes,

"I don't let Ellie drink soda, and she is smart enough to know that it isnt fair if I do and say she cant." I nod and smile at him, waiting for him to answer my question, "And don't worry, its not the whole team. Mainly just the guys that are on both lacrosse and Warblers, so you know most of them. But Andrew, Jason and Eli haven't met you yet. I'd like to say we're gonna play video games or something, but they spend most of the time they're over spoiling Ellie with attention."

"Sounds like she's gonna grow up to be quite the heart breaker."

"Yeah, no clue what we'll do."

xxx

Oh god, please don't notice that. He totally noticed it. Oh god, he's gonna bail. Oh please please please God, Satan, Allah, if anyone is watching over me, please don't let him leave. Hes looking at me funny, oh god, yep he's gonna leave. I brace for it but all he does is laugh and say,

"I have no idea. Maybe we'll send her to an all girls school." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and press a kiss to his neck,

"Or, we can lock her in a tower."

"Her hair's tool long, she'll find a way down." I laugh and spin Kurts stool around so he's facing me,

"I've been meaning to ask you, how far do you want the BDSM elements to go into our relationship?" His eyes get wide and he makes a little o wit his mouth. For a second I'm worried I was too forward, but I hold my ground. This is important and we need to discuss it, and be sure we are on the same page at all times.

"Well, I think I'd like it to be full time. But how would we explain to Ellie? Especially when she starts school next year, she'll make friends and realize their parents don't work the same way we do. She's going to ask. And how do we explain to a four, then five year old why I call you "Sir"?" I nod and scoop Kurt up, carrying him to the couch and sitting with him on my lap.

"We tell her the truth. We explain it truthfully in words a five year old can understand." Kurt nods his head and I smile, "So, when would you like to start? I want to write up a contract, so at least give it a day." He thinks for a moment and rests his head on my shoulder,

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." We spend a few minutes watching TV with Kurt curled up in my lap. I love just holding him like this, and I love that he agreed to try a full time Dom sub relationship with me. I'm nervous though, because as confidant as I portray myself, I haven't had anymore experience than he has. But I'm going to do this, and I'm going to do it right. Starting with writing up that contract tonight.

About thirty minutes later Ellie comes out of her room and joins me and Kurt on the couch, she grabs the remote and changes the channel to Spongebob,

"Ellie Renee, what have I told you about changing the channel before asking? Maybe Kurt was watching that." She smiles and does a Shh motion, and points to Kurt. She whispers,

"He's asleep, Daddy. And you don't like this show." How did I not notice he was asleep? I need to be more attentive. I was busy with thoughts of the contract, and what I should include, I didn't even notice he'd fallen asleep. I smile and kiss him on the forehead, he rouses a little and asks me whats going on,

"Morning, love. What time did you fall asleep?"

"I don't know." I can tell he's lying and I toughen my tone a little,

"Kurt. What time did you go to sleep?"

"Around four." My eyes widen, probably comically large and I pick him up, carrying him to my room. I lay him down on the bed and send a mass text to the guys that something came up and we would hang out tomorrow after school.

I pull back the covers and tuck Kurt in. Ellie comes into the room and asks if it's nap time,

"You sleepy baby girl?" She tries to shake her head no, but yawns in the process. "Come on, nap with Daddy and Kurt." She smiles and hops into the bed, snuggling down next to Kurt. Kurt opens one eye and smiles, wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her closer. I close the curtains and crawl in next to Ellie, wrapping my arm across the both of them, and falling asleep almost instantly.

I wake up about an hour later, the two of them still sleeping soundly. I am torn between letting Ellie stay asleep or not, knowing that if I let her sleep much longer she will be a hassle to get to bed tonight. But I also know if she wakes up, so will Kurt. So I settle for letting her watch a movie before bed tonight.

I go over to the computer and open up a word document. If this is going to work, a lot of thought needs to be put into it. I spend the next three hours typing, thinking of my wishes as well as Kurts needs, Ellies needs also. Because Kurt is a part of her life now, too. And he needs to be aware of that.

Around six I wake them up, telling them dinner is ready, and to come downstairs.

We eat in silence, and then Ellie asks Kurt to help with bath time. Kurt looks at me and I nod my approval and Ellie wisks him away to her bathroom.

xxx

Ellies bathroom is very obviously hers. Its connected to her room by big white french doors, and is painted a pale pink. All the fixtures are porcelain with gold accents. In the center there is a large Jacuzzi tub, surrounded by every girly bath product you could think of.

"Usually I take a bath in Daddys room while he works, but I get to use my stuff tonight since you're here to watch me!" I cant help but be a little curious as to why she needs to be watched, but then Sebastian enters the room with a fluffy purple towel and smirks,

"And why do you need to be watched, Ellie bean?"

"Because last time I was left alone I stood up in the tub and fell."

"And then what?" Sebastian makes her continue,

"And then we had to go to the hospital."

"We spent all night getting your head stitched up and Daddy got in trouble with CPS." I look over to Sebastian who looks a little sad,

"Surely they knew it was an accident?" I ask,

"They have a bias against teen dads. Ellie was three at the time, and they said until the child is five they should not be left unsupervised. I mean I could see if I left her alone the whole time, but I only stepped out for a minute to talk to my dad about something. I left the door open, but it happened so fast."

"What do you mean, a bias?" I begin to wash Ellies hair and run my fingers over the scar I hadn't noticed before.

"They wanted to put her in foster care-"

"For ONE accident?" Sebastian nods and I roll my eyes,

"Accidents happen. What about all those kids who burn themselves touching the stove?" Sebastian shrugs and tickles Ellies feet, making her squirm, "Hey, careful before I get soap in her eyes!" Ellie giggles and dunks her head underwater, shaking the soap out of her locks.

"I don't know. But luckily my parents showed up. CPS did monthly checks up until last month."

"Thats stupid. You're an amazing father." Sebastian smiles and nods,

"Thank you." Ellie resurfaces, about time too. I was beginning to worry. The girl is like a fish. "Okay Ellie bean. Time to get out and then you can pick a movie to watch in bed.

She gets out of the tub, Sebastian toweling her off and helping her into her pajamas. He wasn't kidding when he said her closet was huge, she has a whole wardrobe of pajamas. The four year old has a room that girls could only dream of. The walls wae the same pale pink as the bathroom, and all of her furniture is white. She has a queen sized four post canopy bed with silver colored bedding, and sheer silver canopy. A crisp white plush rug protects the perimeter of the bed from the shiny hardwood floor, making sure her toes dont touch cold wood first thing in the morning.

Across from the bed is a large flat screen TV and DVD player Sebastian is loading with _the Little Mermaid. _

Ellie shuffles under the covers and grabs my hand,

"Are you gonna sleep with me tonight?" She asks, I chuckle and look over to Sebastian,

"No baby girl, Kurts gonna hang out with Daddy for a bit and then head home. He has school tomorrow, like Daddy." The little girl yawns and snuggles deeper into the fluffy duvet,

"Otay."

xxx

Once Kurt and I get back into my room I sit him down and hand him the contract I typed up earlier. I smile at him hopefully while he reads it over. He reads it carefully and then smiles up at me. I chuckle and run my fingers through his hair, I'm glad he hasn't gone running, because I did put the one thing I hide from everyone in there. I dont hide it because I'm ashamed, I hide it because I fear they wont understand.

"So, ready to discuss it?" He chews on his lip for a moment, and then he shocks me by lowering his eyes and head,

"Yes Sir."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so the BDSM stuff gets serious here, so warning stands from here on out there are BDSM elements. With that said, I understand everyones relationships are DIFFERENT and this is just theirs. This is not saying this is how everyone who is in a full time D/s relationship operates. If you have serious issues with this, please either just dont read it, or PM me :) **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**ALSO! OMG I GOT A JOB! A NON FOOD JOB! **

* * *

**_The Official Contract of _**

**_Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel_**

The two parties agree to enter into a consensual Dominant/Submissive relationship. The Dominant party being Sebastian Smythe, henceforth referred to as Sir, Master or Daddy -unless otherwise specified, or for a predetermined period of time or situation as listed below.-

Times that Kurt is not expected to address Sebastian as Sir, Master, or Daddy:

When at school,

Around Kurts family. Sebastians family knows about his lifestyle, Kurt is expected to use formal titles in this setting.

Around Kurts friends. Sebastians friends Know, Kurt is expected to keep formal titles. Kurt is NOT expected to submit to Sirs friends. If Kurt chooses to be submissive to them, that is under his control, under NO circumstances can Sirs friends punish Kurt.

The Submissive, Kurt Hummel, will respond to His birth name, Pet or Baby.

Kurt will answer Sir the first time a question is asked. He will answer truthfully, and to the fullest extent of his knowledge. If it is found he did not answer honestly, he will be given one chance to revise his answer, and then after that if he was found to be dishonest again, he will receive a punishment.

Kurt is to ask Sir to participate in non-school extra curricular activities. This includes, but is not limited to: Time with Friends, Shopping, Going out alone. If Kurt is not sure if he needs permission, he will ask. This rule excludes school clubs and events, such as Glee, Cheer-leading and field trips.

Kurt is to keep his grades above a B plus in ALL classes, skipping class is NOT permitted. Kurt is an example and role model for Ellisah, and he will present himself as such.

Kurt is to be respectful to Sir, Ellisah, Sirs friends and family. Kurt is also to respect his teachers, his father and Carole.

Kurt is to do what is asked of him by Sir, the first time Sir asks. If Kurt believes a request to be unfair, he is to RESPECTFULLY bring it to Sirs attention right away.

Kurts safe words are Green for good, Yellow to slow down/ ease up, Red to STOP. Kurt will NEVER be punished for using a safe word. Kurt is expected to use them when needed, and Sir WILL respect them.

Kurt is to think of how ALL of his decisions will effect Ellisah. As stated above, Kurt is now a role model for Ellisah, and he will act like a role model.

Sir is to put Kurts needs above his own. As Kurts Dominant, Sir is responsible for Kurst well being.

Sir will NEVER use his power to benefit himself. Sirs responsibility is to care for Kurt, to take care of Kurt, and to use his Dominant position in the relationship to better protect and provide for Kurt.

Punishments will be agreed apon before the punishment has begun. This includes what type of punishment -see types below- how long, and how severe. Safe words are to be reviewed before each punishment.

Punishments include:

Corner time,

Spanking,

Grounding,

Orgasm Denial,

Writing Lines.

Both Sir and Kurt will only have one partner, each other. There will be NO other partners, or lovers.

Either party is to let the other know when they will be hanging out in a group with another gay male, and neither party is to be alone with another gay male.

If any party wishes to leave the contract without extenuating circumstances, 24 hours notice must be given. Both parties will use this time to reflect and make sure this is the right choice.

If there are extenuating circumstances, such as:

Cheating

Physical Abuse by wither party (defined as hitting, slapping and pushing that is not agreed apon prior to the act by either party, unwanted sexual remarks, contact or advances by either party, or neglect of safe word by Sir.)

then the relationship will be dissolved immediately.

* * *

Kurt signs the sheet of paper that is his copy, and I sign mine, then we trade. We both hold a copy of the contract and look at each other. Kurt scoots over to me on the bed and sits in my lap,

"You didn't tell me about your Daddy kink."

"No one knows about it besides me and you. I'm afraid people will get some sick idea of me getting off on being called Daddy my Ellie. Its completely different."

"I know. I understand. I've had some thoughts about it, and it's not like I picture my father at all." He laughs and I nuzzle my face into his soft hair. He's so precious to me, and I'm so happy he didn;t run away at the contract. I finally have my boy completely, and no one is going to take him from me. But I realize its a school night and sigh,

"You should be heading home. Your curfew is in an hour." Kurt smiles sadly and I walk him to the front door. I lean down and kiss him on the nose,

"Text me when you get home, beautiful." Kurt smiles a real smile and nods,

"Okay, Daddy."

He leaves to his car, and accidentally drops his keys, bending over in those sinfully tight pants, and shit if I don't need a cold shower now.

This boy will be the death of me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, So I'm back! THAT was an INSANE few weeks! Just a quick note to my life- I got a job, started cosmetology school, and in Wisconsin Cosmetology school is NOT a cop out. Like when you go there when you cant do anything else. We have some hard core standards and exra things we have to learn. The first two weeks of my school was all intense book work. So I was either at school, work, doing homework or sleeping. Super sorry. I'll try to post more, lets aim for updating all stories once a week? Yeah. We can aim for that.**

**Love you!**

**PS this chap has a major trigger warning. I get a bit pro-life in here (I'm pro life) this is a flash back chapter, and deals with Sebastian and Ellie's mother. Be warned, graphic mention of Abortion, emotions just kinda flying all over the place. **

**We also Get some Burt in here, politics, yada yada. **

* * *

I get into my bedroom after getting Ellie a glass of water and reading her a bedtime story (even though the little bug knows shes supposed to be asleep.) and see I have a text from Kurt,

_From Kurt: My father wants you and Ellie over for the game tomorrow, does that work?_

_To Kurt: Yes that works :) Get some rest. Goodnight baby._

_From Kurt: Goodnight Sir._

Shit. I'm meeting his dad.

* * *

With elections coming up, Burt Hummel is left with the task of building his platform. As always, Gay rights being at the top of his priority list. But this year, he was asked to speak on his views of abortion. The state of Ohio is in the midst of a pro-life vs. pro-choice battle, and where Burt stood could influence greatly if he got re-elected.

He and I are enjoying the game, both with a Bud-light in hand. Burt told me to grab a drink because I was fidgeting nervously the beginning of the game. I think hes trying to loosen me up, drunk words are honest thoughts.

"I just believe it's a womans choice, you know? Like why should she be forced to have a baby she doesn't want? It only effects her." I am a little wounded by Burts words, I know he doesn't know about Ellie, how Amanda didn't want her. How badly I would have hurt if she had been aborted. I look over at my little girl, watching the Little Mermaid on the flat screen in Kurts bed room,

"Mr. Hummel-"

"Burt." I nod, he keeps telling me to call him by his name. I just forget easily.

"Burt, Kurt didnt tell you about Ellie, did he." Burt shakes his head, and I smile sadly, "Ellies mother was going to abort her."

_"You dont get it Sebastian!" I try to put myself in her shoes, but I cant. She is trying to kill my baby. I cant let her, I have to do something. I just dont know what to do, how to make her listen. "I dont want this thing! It was a mistake. It should have never happened. It's just a clump of tissue-"_

_"We're all just clumps of tissue! Don't YOU get it, Amanda!? I want the baby, MY baby. It's my baby too." I'm pleading with her at this point, begging her. I have a hold of her wrist so she can't walk away. Because I know there's no hesitation in her mind. If she walks away now, my baby will be in a garbage can outside Planned Parenthood by sundown. "Please. I will do ANYTHING." _

_She looks me in the eyes, like she's trying to see into my soul,_

_"Why do you want it so bad?"_

_"Because it's my child, and I love it. Even though it wasn't created out of love, it's still meant to be here." She crosses her arms in front of her chest,_

_"And what do I get out of this? I'M the one who's going to get fat, I'M the one who will have to give birth, who will get kicked out of cheer, who's parents are going to look at her with shame. What do I get?" Okay, at least shes bargaining,_

_"I'll pay all of the medical expenses, your food, clothing, I'll pay for you to go to college, I'll pay for you to transfer schools after the baby is born, anywhere you want to go. You know how well off my family is, they know about the baby, and they're so excited Amanda, they want to be grandparents so badly. And we will see a lawyer, you wont even have to put your name on the birth certificate. You wont be responsible for this at all. All I'm asking is that you let me have it. Please. It's my baby too." _

_"I feel like an abortion would be easier for me. No risk, you know."_

_"There IS risk! Its extremely dangerous. They're going to stick a tube into your uterus and vacuum out the baby! Piece by piece, our baby, ripped apart. You're already nine weeks along, it had a heart beat at five weeks, it's eyes are in their place, its fingers and toes are starting to form. Its not just a clump of cells, its a baby, it is forming a little baby who I want to raise and love. Not to mention the risks to you, you could die. Women have bled out during abortions. PLEASE."_

_She hesitates for a minute, _

_"Fine. I want to see that lawyer tomorrow. My family will also be bringing ours."_

_Later that night I laid in bed, a small smile on my face, the first ultrasound picture of my baby in my hand. _

_"Never gonna let anything hurt you, baby. I promise." _

I look at Burt, who has tears in his eyes,

"I feel like the father of the baby should legally have to sign off. I almost lost my baby girl. It doesn't just effect the mother." Burt nods and looks over at Ellie, "Like I'm by no means telling you how to vote, I'm just saying I think fathers deserve a say."

"You're absolutely right."

* * *

The rest of the time spent at Kurts house is pretty uneventful, but now we're trying to leave and Ellie is clinging to Burt. You would swear he was her grandpa.

"Can we PLEASE go for Ice cream, Daddy? Gampa Burt can come too!" Apparently she also thinks he's her grandpa.

"Ellie, did Burt say you could call him Grandpa? Make sure it's okay with him."

"Mr. Burt, can I call you Gampa?"Burt smiles and cuddles my little girl close,

"Sure thing Pumpkin. How about Ice cream, Sebastian?" Kurt walks smiles and tugs on my sleeve, even though I told him he doesn't need my permission around his dad hes been tugging my sleeve as a silent way to ask to speak,

"Yes?"

"Can we talk in private for a second?"

"Sure." Im a little worried he wont like Ellie getting so close to his dad, seeing as we've only been together for a few days. But on the other hand, I don't think thats it.

We get into Kurts room and he closes the door, I hear Burt and Ellie talking in the next room right before it closes and I look at Kurt,

"What do you need, babe?"

"I wanted to ask you for Ice cream properly..." I cock my head to the side,

"And how would that be?" He steps forward and bows his head,

"Can we please go for ice cream, Daddy?" My cock jumps in my pants and I grin at him,

"Of course, baby."

* * *

Ice cream with Ellie, Sebastian and my dad is fun. But I cant help my mind wandering. We almost kissed earlier, but my dad interrupted us. I love calling him Daddy, like holy shit, I never thought something like that would be so amazing. It makes me feel light and carefree, like hes taking care of me so I can just relax.

I catch him watching me with blown pupils, I can tell hes turned on too, so I intentionally lick my cone suggestively, earning me a light kick to the shin under the table.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I suck at updating! Ive been sick! **

**As a gift for waiting so patiently, I give you boy smutt! Sexy, uncensored, BDSM Daddy Kink! Boy Smutt.**

**With that said, short chap, and all of it is smutt. So, if you dont like that you can probably just skip the chap. Though something significant and BDSM related happens...**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

We 've just finished tucking Ellie into bed and I'm following Sebastian back to his bedroom.

We enter the room and Sebastian closes the door, locking it and turning back to me,

"On the bed, Kurt." My heart skips a beat at the demanding tone in his voice,

"Yes Sir." I turn and start to walk to the bed, but he stops me,

"And Kurt?"

"Yes Sir?" Sebastian licks his bottom lip,

"Crawl." I drop to my knees almost involuntarily, like my legs just turned to jelly and I moan out quietly. I place my hands on the cool floor and slowly crawl to the bed.

I get up onto the mattress and sit on the covers patiently, watching Sebastian pull off the tie he wore to meet my father.

He gets to the bed, tie still in hand and rubs his fingers through my hair, messing it up and squeezing lightly,

"First things first." He leans down and catches my lips with his. I gasp and he presses his tongue into my mouth. He tastes like butter pecan rum ice cream and I feel my body leaning back and his hand between my head and the bed.

We're making out and his hand slides down to sqeeze my ass cheek.

"Oh god, Sebastian!" He instantly stands up, and I know what I did wrong. He Tsks his tongue and pets my cheek lovingly,

"Oh pet. Here's what's going to happen. Since you seem to have a problem remembering how to address me in the heat of the moment, we're going to do a little exercise. You will be tied up, naked, and I am going to secure a cock ring to the base of your dick and tease you-I will not penetrate you- for an hour. I will also talk to you during this time, asking questions and such. You are to refer to me as either Daddy or Sir and also respond appropriately. If at any time you slip up with my title, or do not respond adequately, you will add another ten minutes. But if you perform perfectly, after an hour you'll be allowed to come. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Any objections?"

"No Sir."

"Safe words?"

"Yellow slow down, Red stop, Sir." Sebastian smiles and presses a kiss to my lips. Then he takes the tie he is still holding and ties my hands together, and then to the bed post.

He opens the front of my shirt, kissing down my chest and nuzzling his face against the growing bulge in my pants,

"Daddy -ugn- please..."

"Shh, baby, Ive got you." He unbuttons my pants and slips them down with my underwear and licks a stripe over my cock, I moan out and he smiles teasingly.

Sebastian slips the cock ring over my dick and closes it firmly. He strokes my cock a few times and teases his tongue in my slit,

"You gonna be a good boy for me?"

"Yes Daddy." He doesn't say anything else, just closes his mouth firmly over the head of my cock and swirls his tongue around, I moan out and he chuckles darkly.

He teases around the head for at least ten minutes, holding my hips down firmly so I cant thrust deeper. Suddenly he takes me all the way down and I cry out as my dick hits the back of his throat,

"Fuck, Daddy!" He pulls up and twists my hip over to the side so he can land a harsh smack on my left ass cheek,

"Such naughty words from my baby boy."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Good." He goes back to sucking and licking and teasing my cock. From the clock on the wall I can tell it's been 20 minutes,

"Daddy, pleasepleaseplease more..." I feel him reach his hand down and I tense a little, even though I know he said he wasn't going to penetrate me. And he doesn't, instead he flips something on the ring and it starts vibrating, I moan and he pulls off my cock smiling, a little drool dripping down his chin,

"You've been such a good boy-" 10 more minutes and I can come... "Lets test you a little more." Oh god, Daddy, what?

Daddy unties me from the bed and turns me over onto my belly. He re-ties me and pulls me so my ass is in the air. Daddy checks to make sure the cock ring is still vibrating and presses a kiss to my left cheek where his hand hit earlier.

He spreads my cheeks, but I trust Daddy not to do anything he said he wouldn't.

He doesn't press his fingers into me, instead he licks a long stripe over my hole and I moan into the pillow.

He swirls his tongue over me a few times, adding pressure and blowing cool air over my entrance,

"Such a pretty little fuck hole, so clean for Daddy. You're such a good boy." I can hear myself babbling now, begging for more and eating up Daddy's praise eagerly.

I feel the cock ring loosen and I'm coming in hot, long bursts into Daddys hand and then collapsing onto the bed.

I feel him tuck me in after cleaning me up, but I don't really know whats goin on. I feel like I'm drunk and my mind is swimming, but I fall asleep instantly, knowing my Daddy is taking care of me.


End file.
